The Broken Hidden Memory
by Therkita
Summary: Sequel to The surprise on her Birthday and His. Still in the world earth, Syaoran and the gang search for the feather. But there is something weird about it that surprises Sakura and Syaoran.Updated, sorry if ever people got confused.
1. broken or two pieces?

Sequel to "Surprise on Her birthday and His"

The Broken, Hidden Memory

By: Therkita

Still on the world earth, Syaoran was going around the city of Light. Along with him was Mokona, the white weird creature that was sometimes mistaken for a manju bun, and Sakura, the princess of Clow and Syaoran's most precious person.

"Mokona, do you feel the power of the feather?" Syaoran asked.

"MMMM! Wakaranai. I can feel a little but I'm not sure if it's the feather." Mokona concentrated

"What do we do?" Sakura asked.

"It's like… there are two feathers." Mokona explained.

"Two feathers?" Sakura and Syaoran both said.

"or-"

"or?"

"or the feather is broken into two." Mokona continued.

"Nani?!" Syaoran exclaimed.

Sakura gasped. "How could it be broken… into two?"

"I'm not sure" Mokona said. "The power is the same. They have the same amount but it's different from the other feathers we've gathered. It's much weaker. I can feel that it's not that far but it's this weak. The power also goes in different directions."

Sakura and Syaoran we're quiet and surprised. How can the feather… be broken into two?And in different directions? How could it be moving?

"Anyways, let's search for one part of the feather first then look for the other one." Syaoran said.

"Hai!" Sakura and Mokona answered.



* * *

Chapter one done! I guess I'll make this story by chapter. The first one I made was one long story! I guess it will be easier to read it this way! Please review! Flames are welcomed! (I won't bite!!)


	2. House Chores

Chapter 2- house chores!

"Really! Do… I… really… have to…

CLEAN?!" Kurogane shouted.

"Ahahahha! Well, we've been in this world for a long time and, according to Mokona, there is a feather. So we two have to wait until the three find it. And while waiting, we have to clean up the house!" Fai said.

"WHY CAN'T YOU CLEAN IT BY YOURSELF?!" Kurogane screamed throwing the broom at Fai.

"Kuro-pon, you're so mean! Leaving the cleaning of this big house to oh so poor little me!" Fai pouted.

"Who wanted to clean the house anyway?!!!!!" Kurogane scowled.

Fai laughed.

"Ahahahha! Runnn!"

"Come back here!" Kurogane chased Fai all over the house when he didn't realize that he was sweeping while he ran.

* * *

It's short and corny! I know. Read the next chapter to find out what happens to the other group… and to Syaoran's stomach! LOL 


	3. The Pastry shop

Chapter 3- The pastry shop.

* * *

I know my chaps are super short, but I don't know how to divide my story. I'll be posting often anyway so please enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

Back to Syaoran's group...

"No…good… I'm tired!!!"Mokona wined. She/he/it (wahaha) fell into Sakura's arms from Syaoran's head.

"Yeah… we couldn't find it anywhere…"Syaoran said.

grumble

"GOMENASAI!" Syaoran shouted… and blushed. It was the sound of his stomach.

Sakura and Mokona laughed. Syaoran blushed even more.

"Let's go eat? It's lunch time anyway. Fai-san and I found this nice restaurant where they sell cakes. They also serve lunch there. Let's go!" Sakura smiled.

When they arrived in the restaurant, they saw it was jam-packed. It seems like a really famous restaurant. There they saw so many people they met in the previous worlds. The restaurant is like a pastry shop. It's a good place where you can drink afternoon tea. The outside is painted white. It's pretty and elegant.

They soon found a table and ordered food. They ordered cake, tea, cookies and bread. They ordered everything sweet.

"OISHI!" Mokona said.

"It really is good." Syaoran said drinking his tea.

"That's good. We found this place because they sell ingredients for baking." Sakura said.

Suddenly Mokona sensed something

"I'm picking up something."

"What is it?" The two asked.

"One piece is in my back. The other one is in front me." Mokona said facing Syaoran.

"It's still in that direction?"Syaoran asked.

"Yeah it's not moving"

"This is our chance!!!"Sakura cheered.

Syaoran got the bill and paid for it and they ran. Mokona in Sakura's arms, they headed for the first location.

* * *

Chap 3 up. I hope I'll be able to post one again later or tomorrow! Review please!

ps. i hope your noticing something weird in the story. well, it's kinda needed. if you don't notice it, that's good!


	4. Different Directions

Chapter 4- Different directions

"Straight! Straight!" Mokona said. "It's still in that direction!"

They we're running non-stop for 30 minutes with Syaoran leading them.

"We've…been…running…for how many minutes already." Syaoran said breathing heavily.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked sitting down.

"Is it still in the same direction, Mokona?" Syaoran asked sitting down beside Sakura.

"It--- changed direction! That way!" Mokona said.

"Let's go?" Syaoran asked Sakura. He's the one who looks tired from running.

"Hai!"

They ran to the next direction, hoping that the feather, or part of the feather, won't move anymore.

3:00 pm. They're still running. Until they came… to a dead end.

"Ehhhhhh?! It a dead end!!! It's just a wall. But the power is still the same." Mokona said.

"What now? We can't go over this wall…" Sakura sighed.

Syaoran spoke. "… what if…"

"What if?" The other two said.

"Never mind. It's nonsense…" Syaoran said.

"Eh?"

"Why don't we search for the other piece?" Syaoran suggested.

"Yes!" the two answered.

They started for a new direction. They just wished it won't be another dead end.

* * *

Why cant they realize what they haven't realized? Well… have you realized it? Review please :D 


	5. Confusion

Sorry for the late post… Been busy with school since I'm graduating :P LOL ok on with chapter 5! :D

Chapter 5- Confusion

"_What if…what if…. I was right…?Ahhh! This is driving nuts!!"_Syaoran thought. Or maybe he thought he was right but in another perspective…

They started running for a different direction. This time Sakura leading the way, trying to see if she could help. It's weird, really, and Syaoran noticed it. In every direction they went to, Mokona sensed it on either where Sakura or he was. It was driving him nuts because a feather couldn't be inside him or her.

"This isn't getting on anywhere, Syaoran-kun." Sakura sighed.

"I'm sorry… I can't think of anyway that could lead us to the feather." Syaoran said with an apologetic voice.

"It isn't your fault, Syaoran-kun" Sakura smiled. She didn't like seeing him sad. For all that he has done for her, he wasn't worth frowning. She does not and could not see him sad. She could at least smile for him. That genuine smile of hers that Syaoran loved. It made him lighter, like he had no pains at all.

"Thank you, Princess Sakura." And he smiled too. Making Sakura blush a little and so she turned around, hiding her face.

They decided to call it a day and go home. There was always tomorrow. Argh.

When they got home, they we're surprised when they opened the door of the huge white house. It was so sparkly! Dustless. Clean as a whistle!

"Woooooowwww!!" Mokona squealed as it saw it's (sorry I didn't know what to call her/him/it. LOL) self on the super shiny floor.

"They cleaned the whole house. Whoah." Syaoran gasped.

Sakura looked around the house.

"Where are Kurogane-san and Fai-san?"

They shouted their names and Fai came out.

"Shhhh! Kuro-puppy's sleeping." Fai said.

"They went in the living room and there he was. Kurogane snoring away.

"Tired from cleaning the house! Did a pretty job though. It was spotless." Fai whispered as they went inside the kitchen. Sakura and Syaoran imagined Kurogane cleaning the house… They just sweat dropped.



The kitchen was also clean. It made you feel that you could cook the whole day until it would get dirty again. Fai made dinner already and they all sat down.

"Itadakimasu!" They all said. Careful not to wake the puppy in the living room up.

"Soooo gooooddd!" Mokona said. Eating the food in just one gulp.

"Thanks" Fai said. "So how was it? Find any lead?"

Sakura and Syaoran frowned.

"None" Syaoran finally admitted.

"I see." Was all Fai could utter out. "There's always tomorrow." Fai gave Syaoran an encouraging smile and Syaoran smiled back.

"Thanks."


	6. Remembering

Chapter 6 – Remembering

Sakura sat down by the window, wondering if ever they'd get the feather back. But half of her didn't care about it. She enjoyed staying with Syaoran. Blood rushed up to her cheeks.

"What am I doing? I'm not allowed to think like this." Sakura said in her mind.

She took a look at the necklace Syaoran gave her during her birthday… their birthday. It sparkled under the light of the moon. It was really beautiful. And it was the same as her name. The pendant was in a shape of a cherry blossom. Read "The Surprise on Her birthday and His" and you'd understand.

Then she remembered about today. When he looked so confused. The face of someone who thought he was so useless but still trying his best. But Sakura knew he wasn't useless. He thought of him to be silly not to give himself at least a little credit for what he has done for her. He could at least complain a little. He's too self-sacrificing.

Then Sakura thought of something. They'd go out together tomorrow. She found this nice place where it felt so relaxing and peaceful. And they'd just spend time with each other there.

Sakura sighed. What if he says no? What if he doesn't wanna go?

"No harm in trying…" Sakura thought.

She gathered all of her strength and went out of her room.

* * *

Done. Review please! :D


	7. No harm in asking

Chapter 7- No harm in asking.

Syaoran lay down in his bed, his hands in head. He was thinking of how to find the feather. He really couldn't get things straight. How could the feather move so fast? And why did they reach a dead end?

Syaoran sighed and someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" He said and Sakura came out of the door.

"Princess Sakura?"

"Ah! Sorry for bothering you. I'll ask you tomorrow!" Sakura said hesitating.

"_I can't do this! I can't do this!" _She screamed in her head.

"Wait! What is it?" he asked.

Syaoran stood up and stopped her, grabbing her shoulder, making her blush.

Sakura inhaled deeply and turned to Syaoran, not looking at his face. Still slightly blushing.

"Ahhh…. Anou… Etou… ehhh…" She couldn't get the words to say.

Syaoran had a worried face on. He let go of her shoulder.

"You could tell me anything, Princess Sakura." He said.

She finally looked at him and finally spook.

"Uhm… Because, I was wondering if you could… come with me tomorrow. Not that I'm forcing you to! It's just I wanted to show you this place and I thought maybe you'd like to see it."

Syaoran hesitated a little. "What about your feather?"

"Please. Please don't worry about my feather. Just for one day. Please? I don't like you worrying like that. At least have some fun a little." She pleaded.

Syaoran was silent. "_At least, I'd be with her. Even for a while. The feather can wait, I guess…"_

"Alright. I'll come with you." He answered, smiling .

Sakura's faced lightened up and she was smiling. "REALLY?!"

Syaoran chuckled. "Yes."

"Ok. We'll leave tomorrow after lunch?"

"Okay!" Syaoran answered.



"Thank you so much Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said. It made her feel happy. She'll make Syaoran happy tomorrow. She promised herself she would.

"Alright. Goodnight Syaoran-kun! Tomorrow would be a fun day so got to gather some energy!"

"Hai. Oyasumi-nasai, Sakura-hime." okay? Japanese all of a sudden?

Syaoran greeted her goodnight and Sakura left the room.

* * *

Review pleaseeee :D


	8. The Secret Garden

Chapter 8- The secret Garden.

"Syaoran-kun! Let's Go!" Sakura called.

Syaoran ran down the stairs, putting on his jacket on the way.

"Sorry, Princess." Syaoran said, gasping for air.

Sakura just giggled. "It's fine."

Sakura was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress with a pink bolero on top. Her sandals had ribbons on them, wrapping around her legs. Syaoran was wearing a brown jacket. A gray shirt with kaki pants and simple vans.

"Wait fooorrrr meee—" Mokona was cut when Fai grabbed him. Syaoran and Sakura were just confused.

"Let's not bother them and let them have a nice tie together ALONE, hm?" Fai whispered into Mokona's ear, emphasizing the word "alone". Mokona just giggled meaning that he understands.

"Is something wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"Ah! Iie. Go have fun!" Fai said.

"What about Mokona?" Sakura asked.

"I asked him to help me clean the basement. I haven't touched that part of the house yet. Ehehhe."

Sakura and Syaoran just sweatdropped, still confused.

Fai pushed Sakura and Syaoran outside.

"Anyways, you kids have fun and go home whenever you want"

"Ah-"

"Bye bye!" and Fai slammed the door.

"Eh?" both of them said.

"Anyways, let's go, Syaoran-kun" Sakura said.

"Hai."

They took the train to get to the other town. Syaoran never knew Sakura ventured this far. It was 1 hour trip.

"_Better be on guard._" Syaoran thought



"We're here" Sakura said, breaking of Syaoran's train of thoughts.

When they got out of the train station, Syaoran saw a tiny town. It wasn't the modern type. It was those little peaceful towns where technology is not really common.

Sakura led Syaoran to her secret garden. They took off east of town. They past through a lot of trees but it wasn't tiring. It was actually a short walk, not really far from town.

"You ready?" Sakura said.

As they past though one last tree, Syaoran saw a beautiful garden. It was surrounded by different kinds of flowers and the sakura trees guarded this garden. It was the brightest part of the forest. It was truly beautiful.

"Wow" was the only thing Syaoran could say.

"Do you like it? Moko-chan and I found this place and we created the garden." Sakura blushed.

"You made this garden?" Syaoran asked.

"Ye-yes." Sakura blushed.

"It's really beautiful."

They sat down under the sakura tree. There was silence for a while until Syaoran spoke.

"How did you find this place?" Syaoran asked.

"Fai-san told me of this town. They sold a lot of flower seeds here. So, when you're out training with Kurogane-san, Moko-chan and I go to this garden."

"Why here?"

"Moko-chan said that if we out it in the house, you and Kurogane-san might destroy it while training." Sakura smiled. Syaoran sweat dropped.

"Sorry" Syaoran frowned.

"No, it's nothing. It's better here. The air's much fresher. And I love this place."

There was silence again.

"And" Sakura continued "I'm going to miss this place." Sakura whispered, so Syaoran won't here.

But he heard it.

"Eh?"



"Soon, after we find my feather, we'll be leaving this place. Yes, it's really fun to travel but I… I wish that we'd at least enjoy are lives a little more. No fighting, no hurting, no crying, no frowning. If only we could smile more wholeheartedly. I'm not saying that I'm not having fun. Of course I am. I'm not saying that you're not doing a good job Syaoran-kun. I just want you to smile… more wholeheartedly." Sakura smiled at him. His attention all set on her. He listened to every word, trying to fully understand what she's saying.

Sakura continued, pulling her legs to her chest and covering her face. "Sometimes, please don't take it against me, I don't really care about my past anymore. I can't look back anyway and more people are getting hurt. Everyone's working hard to return my feathers back and I can't do a thing. It's not like I could change it. I feel selfish."

Her words struck a knife into Syaoran's heart. But it wasn't her fault.

"No, I think it's fine but…" Syaoran spoke. "The past is really important too. Even though you can't change it, even though you won't remember it crystal clear, your past is what makes you, you. Even though it's impossible to change your past, the memories you hold are precious. The people you've met, the worlds you've seen, the things you've done. Doesn't it make you happy to remember the good times you had? It makes you feel happy to be alive."

Sakura stared at Syaoran for a long time. She never realized it that way. No. she forgot she thought about it that way. Her memories are important to her. The past, the present and the future. They're all important. She concentrated and thought about her past.

She remembered her brother teasing her, Yukito teaching her about the world, Fai teaching her about cooking, Mokona making her laugh, Kurogane protecting her alongside Syaoran.

Syaoran, the person who protects her from all evil, making her feel happy even for the little things.

She was happy to have met these people. She felt lucky.

"You're right." Sakura answred.

Syaoran managed to smile at her.

"The past important" she added.

Suddenly, two bright lights shined in front of them.

* * *

Woooh! Climax PLEASE REVIEW I BEG OF YOU PEOPLE! TT PLEASE TELL ME OF WHAT YOU THINK :DDDDD


	9. The Feather at last

Chapter 9- The feather at last

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura gasped. She couldn't believe at what she was seeing.

Syaoran was standing there, frozen. Unable to speak. He thought right. He was right. The feather, it was with them all along. Inside their necklaces.

-Flash back-

"_I… I have something for you." Syaoran blushed. He didn't know what to do._

"_Eh?" _

_Syaoran reached out his hand and handed the gift. Sakura opened and was so amazed. It was the cherry blossom necklace._

"_Oh Syaoran-kun!! You didn't have to!" Sakura said suddenly hugging him! She didn't know what she was doing again. She was too happy to notice. Syaoran did nothing but blush._

"_Thank you." Sakura said._

"_You- you're welcome." Syaoran said still blushing._

"_And happy birthday, Syaoran-kun!!" Sakura finally said._

"_Eh? How did you?" Syaoran stopped blushing._

"_I asked Kurogane-san to ask you. You seemed really bothered a while ago." Sakura smiled again. She went over to her drawer and took something out. It was the gift for Syaoran._

"_Here it's for you!! Happy birthday!" Sakura said smiling._

_Syaoran took the box and unwrapped it. He opened the box and saw the claw that was attached with string._

"_Th-Thank you very much Princess!" Syaoran said._

"_No, Syaoran-kun. Thank you very much! You helped me out so much! You got many of my feathers already. Thank you!" Sakura said._

"_Anything for you princess." Syaoran said._

-End of flashback-

The top half of the feather came out of Sakura's cherry blossom pendant while the bottom half came out of Syaoran's wolf claw. The two halves met in between Sakura and Syaoran and soon the broken feather became one. Syaoran grabbed it and walked to Sakura.

"Wait, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"Before I remember my past again, I want to thank you, Syaoran-kun, for making me realize that this journey isn't a waste of time. Syaoran-kun, I want to thank you so much for everything you have done for me. And for the things that will happen. Thank you for everything. I'd also want to say sorry for… everything too. One day, Syaoran-kun, I'll repay you back. I promise. Thank you so very… much." And with that Sakura took in the feather and fell into a deep sleep.

Syaoran held onto Sakura and hugged her tightly. He smiled at her gentle face.

"_Sakura…"_

Without thinking, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He blushed at what he just did.

"_Ahh! What the- what am I doing?!"_

While Syaoran pondered on what he did, Sakura was watching another part of her past.

"Come on! We're almost there!" Sakura shouted. She was with a person and they were on their way to some place. The person was a child, about her height, a boy. He tried to keep up with her pace but with the heat of the sun he suddenly got tired for he hasn't gotten used to it yet. He was a new person in the country. Suddenly he tripped on a rock, making him fall on his right arm.

"Ahh! Are you alright?" Sakura said as she ran to the person in front of her. He sat on the ground, holding on to his right arm, with a painful expression in his face.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have pushed you this far! I'm so sorry" Sakura said with tears on her eyes.

"What do you mean you're ok?!" Sakura said.

She held his arm and massaged it a little. Then she kissed his arm hoping that it would feel better. Sakura smiled at her friend.

Sakura blushed and smiled. "My- my father does this to me when I get a wound. He would ease the pain first and then he would kiss the wound. After, I'd feel all better"



Sakura opened her eyes only to see Syaoran blushing.

"Syaoran-kun…"

"Waah-aah! Princess!" Syaoran's voice was trembling.

Sakura sat up and looked at Syaoran. Syaoran's face was still pinkish as he tried to avoid the eyes of his princess.

"Are you alright? Your face is red." Sakura said with worry on her face.

Syaoran turned his face to Sakura, still trembling.

"Ahh..ahh.. Yes! I'm fine. Ahahaha. Nothing, it's nothing."

"Okay."

"What did you remember?" Syaoran asked

"I saw my self running and I was talking to someone. He was new in the country so he wasn't used to the heat. He tried to keep up with my pace but because of the sun's heat, he couldn't run that fast. Suddenly he tripped on a rock he didn't see and he fell. I said sorry to him and he said he was ok. But I wasn't convinced. I tried to ease the pain and suddenly he seemed all better."

Syaoran listened to every word she said.

"_That time. That time when I just moved in to the country of Clow!"_

_(Syaoran's version of the memory.)_

"Come on! We're almost there!" Sakura shouted.

"Ahh… Coming" Syaoran ran faster and faster but still couldn't keep up with the pace of the princess. It was just too hot.

Suddenly, not seeing the rock in front of him he tripped and landed on his right side and wounded his arm. He sat up quickly and held on to his arm.

"Ahh! Are you alright?" Sakura said as she ran back to Syaoran. Syaoran's face was full off pain. Sakura watched him struggle and soon tears were on her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have pushed you this far! I'm so sorry" Sakura said.

"It's not your fault, princess. I'm fine" Syaoran tried to stand up but the pain in his arm was kind of hard to bear. He fell down again and hold on to his arm tightly, trying to take the pain away.

"What do you mean you're ok?!" Sakura said.



She held his arm and massaged it a little. Then she kissed his arm hoping that it would feel better. Sakura smiled at him. Syaoran blushed.

Sakura blushed and smiled. "My- my father does this to me when I get a wound. He would ease the pain first and then he would kiss the wound. After, I'd feel all better"

"I see." Syaoran forced a smiled.

"Oh! It's almost 5:00. We should go back." Sakura said.

"Hai!"


End file.
